


Nightly Rendezvous

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I love you sis I hope you like this lol, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, neokogirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: A little story for my sister, Samantha, about her OC Julia~Not the best, but I figured a little fun for ya girl would be nice. ^^





	Nightly Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neokogirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neokogirl/gifts).



The music was loud around them, but all she could feel was the fabric of his coat brushing her skin, sending chills along her spin. His hands were warm through the thin fabric of her dress, as he spun her in circles around the small dance floor. She could feel the smile playing on his lips on her neck and she tried her best not to shutter at the contact.

Clearly, she failed at doing so; his chuckle told her he felt it immediately.

"Should we leave now?" he whispered against her ear, nuzzling the lobe with his nose.

He spun her away in their dance for a moment, just to lock eyes with her, and brought her back in so close their noses touched. His grin was wide as his golden eyes shined mischievously at his silent implication. With a wordless nod, she gripped his hand in hers as they ran off the floor, pushing through a few other people heading on to it.

A pool of warmth was forming in the bottom of her belly as she felt his grip on her hand tighten, and she could feel his smile, despite not looking back at him. She turned down a small hallway, dark enough for them to hide in, and pulled him flush against her, her lips crashing into his so hard they felt teeth touch.

Gasping between kisses, his hands roamed along the sides of her dress, up towards her breasts as his thumbs rubbed along the bottom of them through the fabric. His fingers wasted no time pulling the bust down, freeing them to the coolness of the room; bless that she wore a strapless dress. A soft moan escaped her throat when his fingers gripped her breast, the other hand traveling up her back to lace into her hair. His thumb and forefinger worked the sensitive bud to a hard peak, and he only broke the kiss to dip his head down and lap at it with his tongue.

Her head fell back against the wall she was now pressed against, rolling her hips against his as he sucked and nibbled at her nipple. She wanted to beg him to already take her with how worked up she felt;  drawing this out as much as she could felt just as good.

The hand kneading her breast traveled down, pulling up the billow of her skirt, and disappeared underneath it, eliciting a sharp cry from her this time. He grinned against the skin of her breast as his middle and forefinger stroked along her slit, revelling in how wet she felt.

"All this for me? You shouldn't have," he teased, and she just glared at him, only for her eyes to roll back when he started working at the sensitive ball of nerves there.

He pulled away for a moment to kneel in front of her, looking up at her with a devilish grin, before disappearing under her skirt. He lifted a leg of hers over his shoulder, as he leaned forward to give her slit a broad lick. Her hand flew to cover her mouth, holding in a loud moan, as she looked down to the entrance of the hall where people could walk by.

She heard his chuckle from under her skirt, as he slipped a finger along her and delved it deep inside.

"Don't want us to get caught now, do you?"

He laughed a little louder when she swatted the top of his head; but it didn't deter him. He leaned forward to suck on her clit hard, as he pumped his finger slowly in and out of her, before pushing in a second digit. She bit at her knuckle as he worked her, trying her best not to make noise. He sped up his fingers as he licked circles around her clit, feeling her walls begin to flutter around his fingers.

Almost subconciously, she began rolling her hips against each thrust he did, lost in the feel and burning heat about to release in her gut. He sped up his pace a bit more, latching his lips to her clit as he could feel her release building.

As if he flipped a switch in her, she felt the coil springs loose and her body shuttered against his, her hands gripping at the wall behind her to keep herself from falling on top of him. Once she was through the strongest waves, he pulled away from her and stood in front of her, helping her stay standing. Of course, he had that same goofy grin splayed on his face; but this time, she could clearly see the glistening on his lips and chin.

He leaned forward to pin her against the wall once more, and she could feel the clear hard on pressed against her thigh. He emphasized it's present by grinding against her, his golden eyes growing dark as he looked at her.

"Is it my turn now, Julia?"

She looked up and a smirk played on her lips as she elicited a small 'eep!' from him, spinning him to have him now pinned against the wall. She slid down his body, and she felt him shutter when she paused to give his erection a small kiss before settling on her knees in front of him.

The clicking of his belt buckle sounded so much louder in the silence of the hall, as well as his zipper as she pulled it down with a quickness; but at this point she didn't care. All she wanted to do was please her man like he had done for her.

She pulled the fabric of his boxers down, and giggled as his cock sprang forward, twitching slightly as the tip weeped a bit of precum. He chucked in return, pressing his hips forward a bit so that his tip brushed her lips.

"Baby pleeeease," he whined.

She just rolled her eyes, as she pressed his hips to the wall, holding him in place. "Touch me or move, and I'll stop," she teased menacingly, and the look in her eyes told him she meant it. He gave her slight pout but nodded, a small sigh coming from his throat as her lips wrapped around his tip.

Her tongue swirled along the bottom side of his tip, making his cock twitch more and more. She could feel his hips tensing, and she knew he was fighting his urge to press forward, delving his cock down her throat. This made her grin against his tip, as she slowly eased her way down his shaft, taking more of him in her mouth. His breath came in a hiss as he felt the warmth around him, and he flexed his hands in and out of fists as he fought off the urge to grip tightly at her hair.

She picked up her pace around his cock, taking more and more of him down her throat with each bob of her head, and was impressed with him not moving back against her. He was really doing his best. She began to hum, and he all but buckled, another deep groan escaping him.

"You're making this really hard for me," he growled, "pun intended."

She giggled, the vibrations making his head lull back against the wall. She didn't give a response, however; just sped up her pace around him. His breath was speeding up, and she could feel him swelling in her mouth, but he suddenly stopped her, gripping at her wrists rather tightly. She pulled away and looked up at him, shutter at the sudden lust-darkened look on his face.

"I want to cum inside you."

She swallowed visibly and nodded, letting him pull her up against him, as his lips crashed against hers once more. He spun her and pressed her against the wall once more, but shifted her to face it, confusing her at first. But when his hand splayed against her bareback, she got the message, bowing her back to give him better access. He rubbed his tip against her slit, making contact every so often with her still sensitive clit, and she would shutter with a soft moan. His fingers sank into the flesh of her hips, as he lined up his tip with her entrance.

"Beg me."

Her head snapped around, her green eyes glaring. He was just smirking in return, his glasses sitting at the tip of his nose, his red hair a mussed mess against his forehead.

She shook her head.

He pressed his tip against her entrance more, stretching her slightly, only to pull away, eliciting a groan of annoyance from her.

"You were the one who wanted to cum inside me!"

"I do. But I also want you to beg," he retorted, wiggling her against his cock. "So, beg."

She groaned, her own need at a peak now. Screw it.

"Please, Saeyoung. Please, fuck me hard..."

"Only too happy to oblige, honey~."

With one swift movement, he filled her, holding her up as her knees buckled. His tempo was brutal from the beginning, pumping in and out of her as her hands were splayed against the wall, her cheek making contact with the coolness of the brick wall. She could feel his nails digging into her skin, but it only heightened her sensitivity, as his cock seemed to go in deeper, hitting the spot that made her vision go white. He was beginning to swell, and his breath was in small pants behind her head.

"You feel so good around me," he whispered against her ear, "I love cumming with you. Cum with me, Julia."

As if those were the magic words, she felt the hot tingle shoot up her spin as her hips felt like they would split with how hard he was pushing into her. He gripped her against him as he pressed against the wall, still twitching inside her as he filled her.

Once finally down from their high, he reluctantly pulled out from her, and helped adjust her dress, adjusting himself right after.

His usually good smile came across his face as he looked down at her, brushing her hair from her forehead as he helped adjust her glasses.

"We need to go out more often," he teased, and was reward with an elbow to the gut.

But she couldn't lie; she really liked the idea as well.~


End file.
